


Paint

by CanCan_jpg (TrashCan_Inc)



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Art, Brotherly Bonding, Drabble, Family, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Make Up, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Party Poison, desert life, the girl is very curious about paint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashCan_Inc/pseuds/CanCan_jpg
Summary: The Girl is very curious about art supplies(tagging both my AO3 pseuds, since it fits both of their usual content types! The two author names are the same person)





	Paint

“So what’s that pretty stuff you paint on your eyes?”

The Girl was curious. She liked watching the Fab Four, her substitute older brothers, interact with the world. And she liked to see what they brought home from raids and dumpster dives, learning what they considered important, and learning what just... made them _happy_.

And she noticed that many Killjoys, Poison in particular, liked various types of paint.

Sometimes the paint was used to paint paper, magazine scraps, and walls. She called this Big Paint, because it was meant for things usually bigger than a face or a hand, bigger than a person sometimes; Killjoy artists sure liked to paint large pieces.

Sometimes the paint was for bodies. She called this “People Paint”. Poison called it “make up”.  
(“ _What’s_ it making up?” she would ask them, frustrated at the ridiculous name.  
“It’s for people who want to make up a newer, prettier version of themselves, who they want to be,” Poison would respond with an affectionate smile.  
“Like a cartoon character??”  
“Exactly,” they’d say, as they continued staring into the cracked mirror, gently applying a soft pink to their own lips)

People Paint came in all sorts of different types. She liked the smooth stuff you painted on your nails; she was even allowed to use it sometimes. She knew about the paints you could put on your lips - sometimes deep red or black, sometimes a glossy pink. She’d become curious when she first saw Party Poison apply soft brownish powder to their face, making their cheeks take on a slightly different shape, as if by magic! And she always liked watching when they used that special crayon for their eyes. Suddenly, a crayon could make your eyes look bigger, and could make you look punk rock, and she loved that! But today was the first time she’d seen Poison able to use this other eyelid thing: a powdered brush kinda thing, much softer than The Crayon, covering their whole eyelid in a kind of purple tint.

“This? This is called eyeshadow,” Poison explained, turning around in their seat to show The Girl properly. “People use it because eyelids are very boring sometimes.”

“Woah... does it come in other colours?? The eye crayon only comes in black. I want a green one.”

“Didn’t Jet say you’re too young for that crayon?”

“Am _not_!! Jet’s probably _hoarding_ them. I think he keeps a whole pile of eye crayons somewhere and he doesn’t want me touching them!”

“Jet’s just trying to protect your lil’ baby skin, kiddo,” they chuckled, giving the giggling Girl’s cheek a playful pinch. “I _wish_ we had a secret eyeliner stash though. But yeah, eyeshadow comes in all sorts of colours! _All_ the colours! Some of them have... wait for it...” The Girl grinned and leaned in to listen intently, as Poison made their eyes go wide like saucers, pulling a theatrical smile, and motioning as if they were about to do jazz hands.  
“ _ **GLITTER**_!!”

“GLITTER!!” the Girl shrieked delightedly. She knew glitter. She liked glitter very, very much. “Please please _please_ can you paint my eyes, Party!!” She clasped her hands together, in a mock-begging motion. “I’ll do _anything_!! I’ll paint your nails! I’ll give you some Cool Rocks from my collection! I’ll tell you where Dr D hid your kazoo! Please please _pretty_ please!”

Poison threw their head back and laughed. “Jet would kill me if he had to help clean _eyeshadow_ off your face, sugar-shot! You know how he gets. He’d also kill me if I got that kazoo back. The toots were... too powerful.”

The Girl gave an over-dramatic pout. “But I wanna be a character too!!”

Poison gave it a moment’s thought, before their face lit up. “I actually have something way better, you might like...”

The Girl bolted upright excitedly. “Is it people paint??”

“Heck yeah it is! A special kind of people paint! Just for kids! Finally got my hands on it yesterday!”

“Can I be a character with it??”

“You can be any character you want!”

“Does it... have _glitter_?”

___

A few minutes later, the Girl sat in Poison’s chair, while Poison gently applied her costume face-paint. She felt the brush gently stroke her smiling face, tickling ever-so-slightly, as she kept asking “is it done yet??”

“Almost, kiddo,” Poison laughed. “You can’t rush _art_. Now hold still, I gotta draw your nose.”  
___

As the sunlight died and the campfires were brought to life, The Fab Four gathered to witness the tales of The Masked Mouse.

“And she rides a motorbike powered by hopes and dreams and cheese sauce!” The Girl declared, theatrically throwing her arms out, like a showman.

The campfire lit up smiles all around, the Four all amused and enthralled by The Girl’s stories of her little character; her face was a mix of pinks and greys, her nose painted black and surrounded by stroked “whiskers”, her eyes surrounded by black face-paint intended to resemble a mask.

“Can she do karate?” Kobra asked, looking up from where he sat in the sand.

“She can do ALL the karate!” The Girl explained, proving the point by attempting some kicks and karate chops she’d learned from Kobra. “And she’s a sharpshooter just like Cherri! And a mechanic like Ghoul! And she’s smart like Jet! And she can do art like Poison!”

“And is she strong like you?” asked Jet, smiling wide as the giggling Girl sat next to him, letting him put an arm around her small shoulders.

“Oh she’s super strong! Calculating and cunning too!” Poison added with a smirk.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, she’s getting real close to uncovering the conspiracy of The Dastardly Jet Star’s Eyeliner Stash.”

Poison winked at Jet as the ‘joys all burst into laughter.

The Girl continued spinning tales of The Mouse’s adventures to destroy BLI (with her soft toy sidekick, La Souris), and the rest of the evening was spent with all the ‘Joys coming up with characters that adventured with her in the desert.

And Poison was delighted to notice that Jet still looked a little shifty about the eyeliner.

 


End file.
